


We'll Always Have Texas (Jensen x Reader)

by AllisonAckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actors, F/M, Impala, jared's sister, jensens girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonAckles/pseuds/AllisonAckles
Summary: Your older brother Jared just convinced you to audition for a part on his new show Supernatural.  She's always wanted to try acting and now her big brother is giving her the chance. And when you're an actress you never know who all you will meet.





	1. Chapter 1

Publish Changes Cancel 

We'll Always have Texas

 

To Early. Way to early for my cell phone to be ringing. I flipped back my covers that covered my head and lifted my head from off of my pillow and reached over for my phone, which sat plugged in on my bedside table. I blindly reached around on the tables surface and didn't realize how far away my phone actually was. So, in my efforts I ended up on the floor. My head hit, and hit pretty hard might I add, the bedside table, which in turn caused my phone to fall and land right next to my head. I groaned and rolled slightly to reach up and pick it up.

I glanced at the caller ID and slid the bar on the screen to answer the call, "This better be good Jared", I snapped.

"Did I wake you?", he laughed obnoxiously.

"Yes, and I think I have a small concussion", I said sitting up and rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm real sorry Y/N/N, I completely forgot what time it was in Texas", he said trying to defend himself.

"Is there an actual purpose to this call big brother?", I questioned with a yawn.

"Oh right! You should come to Vancouver and visit!", he said happily, although there was a hint mischief in his voice.

"You're telling me, that you called me at, " I glanced at the clock on my wall, "4 a.m. because you miss me?"

"That's not the only reason. So, listen. I got this part in the new pilot called Supernatural, and we are still in need of another actress for the only female lead and-"

I cut him off, "What makes you think I wanna be an actress?"

"You've said you'd like to give it a shot! Now's your chance! I've read over the part and you'd love it and be a perfect fit!"

"Honestly Jared-", he cut me off.

"Y/N! Come on! Just give it a shot, and if it doesn't work out, then you can go home to Texas", he promised.

"Fine", I sighed. I'm a big softy when it came to Jared, "If I do get the part, does this mean we'll be working together a lot?"

"All the time! The three main characters are Sam and Dean Winchester and Elizabeth Emerson", he said proudly. 

"I don't know if I can handle you for that long Jared", I joked.

"Oh whatever, I'm your favorite sibling. So, I've already booked your flight and it leaves at 8 a.m. and I'll be at the airport at noon to pick you up. I usually don't say this but pack heavy, who knows when you'll be home again! Bye sis!" *click*

Just talking to Jared sometimes makes me wanna take a nap. He's always so full of energy. I'm pretty sure he drinks way to much coffee and eats way to much candy, our mother would flip if she only knew. Growing up Jared's sweet tooth always got him in trouble. He always seemed to get caught with his hand in the cookie jar, literally.

I groaned and laid my head back down on my hardwood bedroom floor. Jared, is this 6'2, twenty-four-year-old, teddy bear, who can't take no for an answer, but then again I can't tell him "No" to save my life. I had mentioned once or twice, during holidays, that I wouldn't mind trying out acting, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to make a career out of it. Well now big Jar is giving me the chance, I think...

I pulled myself from the floor and went to my closet and pulled out my biggest suitcase. I just began throwing clothes into it. I packed the essentials and favorites, everything else I could buy there. I'm still in shock that I'm fixing to do this. Either I was about to be in for a whole new world, or crash and burn and return to my old one.

***

Once at the airport I made my way over to the ticket desk. A unhappy looking, dark haired, older woman behind the desk and stared into the computer screen just off to her left. She sat there chewing gum and wore a navy colored uniform and her hair was placed in a neat bun out of her face. She had a name tag which read "Nikki".

"Welcome to Austin-Bergstrom International Airport. Where will you ne heading today?" she asked unenthused, never looking up from the screen.

"Vancouver, but my ticket was already purchased. I just need to pick it up", I informed her as I nervously played with hem of my blue sweater I was wearing.

"Name?", she asked still not looking up.

"Padalecki. Y/N. It's suppose to be an 8 a.m. flight."

"Found ya", she as she began quickly clicking the computer mouse and smacking her gum.

She printed my ticket and handed it to me, "Next!"

I quickly made my way out of line, tugging my suitcase behind me and made my way over to check my bag and in no time I was standing in line at the terminal, praying that I wouldn't be stuck next to that person who likes to sleep and lay on people or the baby who screams.

"Welcome aboard miss", a flight attendant smiled as she took a look at my ticket, "Padalecki. Oh, you're first class seating. Just make your way to the front of the plane and your seat is to your right", she smiled as she handed me my ticket back.

"First class?" I questioned looking down and over my ticket, "Dammit Jared", I cursed under my breath and made my way onto the plane as I tucked my ticket away in my shoulder bag.

I quickly found my seat. Right next to the window. I sighed in relief as there was currently no one next to me. Jared, that over caring moose. Just like him to do something like this. Not only did he buy my plane ticket, he made it a first class one. I mean this is only a four hour flight, first class is hardly necessary.

My phone buzzed in my bag. I quickly opened my bag and dug threw it and found my phone. It was a text from Jared.

Jared: Hey! Hope you got on the plane okay. Call me when you land. Don't forget about your on-board bag. See ya soon.

He's worse than our mother, but I smiled. I turned my phone off and put it back in my bag and pulled out my IPod and headphones and stuck it in my pocket. I reached above my head and opened the cargo hold above the seats. I pulled my bag from over my shoulder and tired to sick it in the compartment. I was standing on my tip toes and lost my balance and dropped my bag and stumbled. My bag hit the floor and I fell into someone.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry", I quickly apologized looked up at a man as I straightened up.

He chuckled and bent down and picked up my bag and offered it to me, "It's alright. You tryin' to put this up here?", he asked and pointed up to the compartment.

"Yeah, I'm to short to reach apparently", I said shyly looking the man over.

He reached up and popped my bag in with no effort. He had short sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and a great smile. His shirt raised as he reached up and you could see

a little bit of a 'v'. I felt blush creeping up on my cheeks. He closed the compartment and looked down at me and smiled.

"There you go miss", he said kindly giving me a wink.

"Thank you, uh.."

"Jensen. Jensen Ackles", he said and extended a hand.

"Y/N Padalecki, but you can call me Y/N/N", I said and shook his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt," a flight attendant said coming up to us, "I need you both to quickly find your seats. We'll be taking off soon and we need to get everyone seated properly."

"Of course. We were just putting our stuff away", Jensen told her flashing that smile.

She smiled at us and continued on her way.

"Better get seated", I said smiled nervously letting his hand go.

"Yeah, guess so", he smiled back, completely confident.

I turned from him and took my seat. I pulled out my IPod and turned it on and put in my headphones. I then tried to casually look for him, just out of curiosity. It didn't long, that's for sure. He was seated in the row next to me. He saw me and smiled at me. I quickly looked down and blushed. This was going to be long ride.

"Please take your seat. Fasten your seat belts. We will be taking off shortly."


	2. Chapter 2

The plane landed. I stood and stretched. I turned off my IPod and wrapped my headphones around it and stuck it in my pocket, then made my way out to the isle. I reached up to get my bag but a pair of hands beat me.

"Here, let me get that for you."

I turned, it was Jensen. He smiled down at me as he reached up and opened the compartment above our heads and pulled my bag out and offered it to me.

I reached out to take it and our hands brushed against each other as I took it from him, "Thanks", I smiled as I put it over my shoulder.

"Anytime shorty", he winked and readjusted his backpack on his shoulder.

I opened my bag and pulled out my phone and turned it back on. Jensen watched as we both made our way off the plane. My phone continuously buzzed. Jensen and I happened to both be heading to luggage pick up.

"Boyfriend wondering where you're at?", he asked as we waited for our bags to come around the terminal convaerbelt.

"Oh, no", I shook my head and laughed, "My older brother. He's suppose to pick me up", I told him as he stepped forward to grab his bag.

"What does yours look like?", he asked setting a large black duffle bag down next to him.

"It's large, red, probably weights a ton", I told him as I texted Jared that I would be out of the terminal in a few.

I looked up and saw my bag, "It's that one!"

He reached out and grabbed it and huffed as he did, "Man, women don't pack light."

I laughed nervously, " I told you it weighs a ton. I'll be here for a while", I explained.

He sat my bag next to me and picked up his duffle, "Well, nice meeting you Y/N."

"You too Jensen. Thanks for all of your help", I said sweetly.

"Always my pleasure to help a damsel in distress", he winked.

"I gotta go, my bother is waitin' on me", I told him and extended the handle on my suitcase.

"See ya around shorty", he waved.

I smiled and we made our separate ways from the terminal. I looked around for my brother. Jared wasn't hard to find. He stood above the crowd and smiled as I approached him.

"Hey kiddo!", he said meeting me with open arms and hugged me tight.

"Hey big bro." I pulled away and he took my bag and we made our way out of the airport.

"I can't believe you talked me into coming all the way to Vancouver for the possibility of getting a part. On a show, with you", I said in disbelief.

"You'll love it! And they'll love you. I've already got you signed up with my agent, Patrick. Your audition is tomorrow at 3. I have the script in the car. You'll read a few scenes in front of the camera. If they like you they'll give you a call date, and then we'll go from there", he said happily.

"I think you're more excited about this than I am Jar", I pointed out as we made our way out the door and to his car that waited out front.

"Family bonding little sis", he smiled as he opened his trunk tossed my bag in.

I went around to get in the passenger seat as he made his way to the driver's seat, "This will be great!"

For the remainder of the day I settled in at Jared's small two bedroom apartment and went over the script. I read over it a hundred times and could recite it back, word for word, but I knew when I got there I would forget it all, but was very grateful that they let us keep the scripts during the reading.

I sat on the couch flipping through the script. Jared had the TV on as he walked around. I glanced up and watched him.

"What the hell are you doing?", I asked setting the script in my lap.

"Thinking."

"About?" I asked and raise an eyebrow.

"This role. The table read is scheduled for next Monday. I don't even know whose playing this Dean guy. What if I don't like him? What if we don't get along? What if he's this stuck up prude?", he asked walking over and plopped down next me.

I laughed, "Jared, he's gonna be your co-worker. You're not taking him on a date. I'm sure he's a cool guy. Do you know his name?"

"Yeah. It's James...no...Jack? No..Hell I don't remember, it's something with a J I think", he shrugged.

"At least you have the part. I still have to audition and I have no clue what I'm doing", I sighed and picked the script back up.

"You're a Padalecki! You'll be great!", he smiled reassuringly.

"You know that Elizabeth and Dean become a thing?", I asked him.

"Yeah I think so. I kinda just skipped over everything that wasn't Sam", he admitted.

"I'm gonna flake out", I stated tossing my script on the coffee table in front of.

"Shut up. No you're not", he said rolling his eyes.

I looked up at the clock, "I'm going to bed. If not, I'll talk myself out of this."

"Night", he said as I got up.

****

Time. It passed slowly as I sat there. I stared at the phone on the table in front of me and just waited. I feel like I completely bombed it, of course they weren't going to call. I was awful, a joke, but that didn't stop me from staring at my phone.

"What are you doing?" Jared asked coming in the door with a couple of bags.

I jumped, " Jesus Jared. Don't scare me like that."

"I wasn't trying to?", he questioned setting the bags on the counter.

"I'm waiting on-", my phone ringed and I screamed.

I quickly picked up and answered it, "Hello?"

"Miss Y/N Padalecki?", a woman on the other end said.

"Yes?"

"My name is Jenna, I'm with Warner Brothers studios, and I'm calling about your audition."

"Mhmm."

"Well, we have considered you for the part and are hoping you can make it to the table read next Monday?"

"Yes! Of course!", I looked over at Jared who motioned me to tone it down. I coughed, "I mean, uh. Absolutely, thank you so much."

She chuckled and said, "We'll email you call times and all of your valet information. It's a pleasure and I hope to be seeing you very soon."

"Thank you so much!"

I hung up the phone and turned to Jared, "I got the part!"

"See what did I tell you", he smirked.

***

"Y/N! Our ride is outside, lets go!" Jared yelled from the kitchen.

I opened my door and made my way to the kitchen, "Stop yelling at me. It's to early."

"Here, drink this", he said handing me coffee in a to-go cup, "And get your shoes and lets go."

He headed to front door as I followed. I wore black yoga capris and a maroon sweatshirt, and I picked up my shoes on the way out the door. Jared shut and locked up behind me. I held my shoes in my arms as we walked down to the waiting car.

"You should put your shoes on", Jared told me taking a sip of his coffee as we walked out of the building.

"You put your shoes on", I snapped.

"That made no sense? I am wearing my shoes."

"Shut up", I said shoving my coffee at him.

I stopped just short of the car and slid my shoes on and jerked my coffee back from him.

"You're grouchy this morning", he said opening the door for me.

I just glared climbing in. Sure I was, it was early and I hadn't actually got to drink my coffee yet. Jared got into the SUV behind me and closed the door. Our driver introduced himself as Cliff.

"Don't mind Ally if she says something hateful, it's still early for her", he laughed.

I just reached over and punched him in the arm and Cliff laughed. Our ride was quiet and in no time were at the studio. I drank all of my coffee and was feeling better and more awake. We made our way to the conference room and shook hands with all of the pilot cast, producers, directors, and department heads.

"We're just waiting on Jay. He got stuck in traffic he should be here soon" Amanda, one of the directors told us as we took our seats.

They were all labeled and Jared was placed to my left and the seat to my right was free for this Jay character.

"I'm here! I'm here", we heard, I'm guessing Jay , say as he made his way into the room.

I looked up as Amanda introduced him, "Guys this is-"

"Jensen?" I interrupted.

"You two know each other?" Amanda asked looking between us.

"Kinda, we met on the plane to Vancouver", Jensen told her and made his was to his seat next to me.

"Good to see ya again shorty", he said quietly to me as he took his seat and I looked down shyly.

"Well now that everyone is here lets get started."

****

The first couple years have been kinda rough, but fun. I never knew acting was this...tiring. The cast and crew were great and Jensen and Jared were getting along wonderfully. Working with Jared wasn't so bad, he was a goofball and Jensen seemed to feed off that.

I had sometime in between sets so I went to Jensen's trailer. I hopped up the few stairs and pulled the door open and peaked my head threw.

"Jensen?"

I walked in to his trailer and looked around. It was empty, there was no keeping up with these boys. I huffed and went to take a seat in one of the recliners in the corner and picked up a magazine.

Soon after I got comfortable his door opened, "There you are!"

I put the magazine down, "Here I am. Where have you been?"

"I went to get something to eat and look for you", he smiled.

I stood up and met him by the door. I leaned against the counter as he made the rest of his way into the trailer and shut the door behind him.

"You could have called", I pointed out.

"I left my phone in here", he told me and reached past me.

His arm went around me and our chests were almost touching but not quite, even thought I could feel the heat of his skin on mine. He moved his head so he wouldn't hit mine, so it was close to my neck, I could feel his breath. I felt my cheeks getting warm and I just wanted to reach out and touch him.

He pulled back and I had to refocus. He slid his phone in his pocket while looking up at me, and seeing that my cheeks were red. He was still in arms length. Jensen and I had became close, and I was attracted to him, but who wouldn't be? Jensen was sweet, caring, funny, and just an all around great person. With in a five minute conversation he can make anyone fall in love with him.

"You're blushing", he stated bringing the back of his hand up to my cheek.

"It's warm in here", I said lamely.

"No it isn't", he chuckled moving closer, "We're just really close."

"Yeah", I breathed, "We are."

He moved his hand to the back of my neck and look into my eyes as he leaned down to kiss me. I closed my eyes as I felt his breath, then his lips. They were soft and warm. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his wrapped around my waist, both us wanting to deepen the kiss. We got lost in each other. Then he pulled away and leaned forehead against mine.

"Well-", he was cut off by a knock at his trailer door.

"Hey! Jensen, are in there buddy? Have you seen my sister?"

"Shit", we said quietly at the same time as the door started to open...


	3. Chapter 3

I paced the trailer. Back and forth. Back and forth. Jensen just watched, I felt his eyes follow me for what felt like a very long time. What would Jared think? What if he starts to hate Jensen? All because of me. What if he comes to hate me?

"Will you stop pacing?" Jensen groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm kind of freaking out! He's my brother!-"

"And he's my best friend. You and him will always be family", Jensen pointed out.

I sighed, "I'm sorry Jensen."

I walked over and he held his arms out and I placed myself in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head in the crook of his neck. There was a knock at the door, I jumped up off Jensen's lap and went to open the door.

"Hey", Jared smiled as he jumped up the stairs and into the trailer.

He noticed Jensen and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Hey Jensen", he said skeptically. "I thought you wanted to talk to me Y/N?"

"I do, with Jensen. Jar, have a seat."

He sat in the chair next to the couch and I took a seat next to Jensen.

"What's going on?"

"Jared, Jensen and I...", I stopped short.

"Y/N and I have been seeing each other", Jensen finished for me.

"Y'all see each other everyday?"

"No, Jared. We're seeing each other as in dating. We've been together for a couple of months", I told him as Jensen reached over and took my hand in his.

"Dating?" he said slowly looking between me and Jensen, then his eyes got wide as it clicked with him, "Dating? Jensen you're dating my little sister?! Are you joking?"

My smile faded and I ducked my head, "Jare-"

"NO! And this has been going on for a couple of months? And you didn't tell me? Either one of you? Y/N, you're my little sister and we tell each other EVERYTHING and Jensen, you're my best friend! I..I don't even know what to say. I can't believe either of you. I mean at least have the damn decency to tell me you're sleeping with each other. My sister and my best friend", he scoffed, "I'm sorry I just can't deal with either of you right now, I'm leaving! Find your own ride home Y/N" Jared stood up and stormed out.

I sat there in shock. I hadn't see Jared that mad since we were kids and I had never seen him yell at Jensen. What had we done? We just ruined relationships. I felt my eyes tear up and I felt Jensen's arm wrap around and me and he pulled me into his chest and I just cried.

"You ready to go home?", Jensen asked kissing my head.

I just nodded, "Can I stay with you? I don't think Jared wants to see me anytime soon."

"Of course babe", he said quietly rubbing my back, "Is there anything you need from here?"

"Just my bag", I sniffled.

"Alright baby."

He got up and got my things together and called Cliff. Jensen tossed my bag over his shoulder and turned to me, "Come on, Cliff should be ready to go."

I stood and Jensen offered me his hand, I took it and he led me from the trailer. Cliff was waiting with the SUV. Jensen and I climbed in and Cliff noticed me crying.

"You okay Kiddo?", he asked glancing threw the rear view mirror.

Jensen put an arm around my shoulder and I snuggled into his side.

"She's just had a rough day Cliff", Jensen said calmly and he just nodded.

"Am I taking her home?", he asked Jensen.

"No, We're both going to my place."

Cliff didn't say anything, he just drove. My fingers played with hem of Jensen's shirt. It was dark grey and soft. His scent was calming. I closed my eyes and savored this moment. In no time I was out.

JENSEN'S POV

Cliff pulled up outside my apartment and put the car in park. He turned back to us, "So, are you two finally together?"

I smiled faintly, "I believe so, but it's complicated right now Cliff man. Way more than it should be."

"It seems like she's had a pretty hard day. Get her inside and to bed okay?"

"Will do man. She's already out and I'm ready to crash myself."

I put her bag over my shoulder and dipped my head down to kiss her cheek, "Hey babe, we're home. I'd carry you, but that might look odd", I chuckled.

"Hmm", she mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

I opened the door and got out and led her out slowly. She was a mess. Her hair was everywhere, her face was red, and her eyes were still puffy from crying (even though she never actually opened them.) And through all of that she was still breath taking. I led her inside slowly, making sure she didn't trip over her dragging feet. She leaned on me on the ride on the elevator and once I got my door open, I picked her up in my arms. She buried her face in my neck sighing contently. One arm was around my neck and she had a hand on my chest. I stepped inside and closed the door with my foot and turned to lock it quickly. I walked her to my room and placed her up right on the bed.

"You wanna change? Or sleep in that?", I asked her.

"Change", she yawned and stood up a little more awake now.

I set her bag in the chair in the corner as I watched her make her way to my drawer. She rummaged threw and pulled out an old t-shirt. She's never actually spent the night here before. She was worried Jared would find out. I walked over to her and took her face in my hands.

"It'll all be okay", I reassured her.

"Eventually", she breathed.

I brought her face to mine and kissed her passionately. I wanted to tell her I love her, but she might think it's to soon. I pulled back slowly and put my head against hers.

"I'll leave you to change", I told her and kissed her nose.

"You don't have to", she said to me pulling at my shirt.

Her touch sent shivers up my spine, but I loved it, "Now isn't the time love. Lord knows I wish it was, but it isn't."

"Alright, alright", she rolled her eyes and kissed me quickly.

I pulled away from her, planning to leave the room when she stopped me and said, "Will you get my phone and plug it up in the kitchen?"

"Sure babe."

I went over to her bag and pulled out her cell phone and charger. I turned to the door, but stopped dead. She pulled her shirt over her head and smiled at me. Jensen no. Keep walking man. God, she's beautiful though. No, stop.

When I pulled myself from my thoughts I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Changing", she said as she began to unbutton her pants.

"You're killing me", I groaned.

She smiled her amazing smile and I came close to giving in, but I had more respect for her then that. She's had a hard day, she needs sleep and she might have regretted this in the morning and I couldn't take the chance of losing her. I made my way past her and in the hall then onto the kitchen. I plugged her phone up, which caused it to light up. I noticed several missed calls from Jared. I opened her phone and deleted them. She didn't need this right now. I'll tell her Jared called in the morning.

I set it back down just as mine started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and it was Jared. I sighed and debated on whether to answer. My mind said turn it off, but instead I answered.

"Hello?"

"Where's Y/N?!", he yelled.

"Asleep."

He sighed in relief, "Thank God, she's with you."

"Yeah? Why wouldn't she be?"

"She wasn't answering and she didn't come home. I was worried about her", he said with a small voice.

"Jared, after that back on set, do you really think she would go home? She thinks you hate her-"

"She said that?", he panicked.

"No, but she didn't have to. She thought you would be happy for her."

"Now that I thought about it, I am. I mean it was just a shock to find out that your little sister is dating your best friend. I thought it over. Jensen, I'm sorry man. I should have been happy for you both. You're a good man Jensen and I know you'll take good care of her and she'll take good care of you. There isn't anyone else I would trust more with my little sister. Speaking of which, can I talk to her?"

"I think she's asleep Jared. Why don't I have her call you in the morning?" I asked him.

"Right. Yeah. Tell her I'm sorry."

"I will. Thanks brother, this means a lot. I love her, more than anything."

"You told her that?"

"Not yet."

"You should", he chuckled.

"You know how hard it's been not talking to you about this?" , I asked him.

"No chick flick moments", he joked.

"Oh shut up! I'm going to bed", I snapped.

"I'm sorry you couldn't talk to me before. Oh, and keep your hands to yourself", he laughed, " Night man."

I set my phone on the counter and leaned against it. I rubbed my face with my hands. I pushed myself off the counter and made my way to my room. I stepped in and shut the door quietly. I kicked off my shoes and looked at Y/N. She was laying in the middle of the bed. Her hair was flowing over the pillows and she was tangled up in the sheets, half of her body under and half showing. She was wearing just my shirt and her underwear. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

I changed and crawled in next to her. She automatically curled up to my chest and I pulled her into my arms. This is how I wanted to sleep from now on. Sure we had taken naps together, but this, this was different. I never wanted to let her go.

READER POV

Light shined through the large window in Jensen's bedroom. The light hit my eyes as I opened them slowly. I turned my head and buried it in Jensen's chest wanting to sleep just a little longer. The rise and fall of his chest was something I couldn't explain in words, but it was one of my favorite things. I felt him move under me and he brought his hand up to mine that was on his chest. I looked up him and smiled.

"Good morning", he smiled and leaned down and kissed me.

"Morning", I said and snuggled back into him.

Jensen was quiet for a moment. I thought he may have the same idea as me and wanted a few more minutes of sleep, but I was wrong. Very wrong.

"Jared called last night."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Thank you for shattering my perfect morning", I mumbled and rolled away from him.

"Oh, babe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, but he wants you to call him", he explained reaching for me to pull me back to him.

I just sat up out of bed instead of letting him use that charm of his to smooth things over and looked at him, "You talked to Jared last night? When last night?"

"When I plugged in your phone it lit up and showed missed calls from him, but I thought you were asleep. I wasn't going to wake you, but then he called me."

"Well what did he say?!", I pressed.

"Hey calm down, it's okay. I just think you need to call Jared", he said setting up placing a hand on my back and rubbed small circles.

I sighed, "Alright."

"I'll go get your phone", Jensen said jumping up and heading to the kitchen.

Would things really be okay? What if Jared doesn't blame Jensen? What if he only blames me? What if he wants me to move out? What if he doesn't want me to see Jensen anymore? What if-

"Stop it", Jensen said walking back in with my phone.

"What?", I questioned as I moved the cover and scooted to the end of the bed.

"You have that look on your face. The one you get when your over thinking. It will be fine baby", he said walking over and handing me the phone.

He leaned down and kissed my head, "I'm gonna go make us breakfast."

"Thank you", I told him and tugged at the draw strings of his pants.

He just smiled at me, "Anything for you."

I looked down at my phone and dialed Jared's number as Jensen left the room. I put the phone to my ear and listened as it rang.

"Hello."

"Jared?"

"Y/N! Oh it's so good to hear your voice. I tried calling you last night like 20 times but you didn't answer", he said quickly.

"Sorry it was in my bag and on silent and I gave it to Jensen last night to charge. He told me you called this morning. He said you wanted to talk?", I asked taking in a breath.

He sighed, which meant he was fixing to give a long talk.

"Y/N, listen. I'm really sorry about yesterday. I felt betrayed by the two people closest to me. That's no excuse though and I know that. I've thought it over and I'm happy for you and Jensen, I honestly am. I just hope you can forgive me."

"Jared, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. We wanted to, but-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm just glad that out of all the guys out there you picked Jensen. He's a great guy and I know he'll treat you right. That's all I want for you."

I just smiled, "Jared you don't know how glad I am to hear you say that."

"I'm sorry I didn't say it yesterday. He's crazy about you, you know?"

"He is?", I questioned as I twirled the hem of Jensen's shirt I was wearing.

"Oh, absolutely. Head over heels."

"I'm pretty crazy about him too", I admitted.

"Have you told anyone else? Mom? Gen?", he asked, I could hear the eagerness in his voice.

Genevieve was his almost girlfriend. They met on set and Jared instantly fell in love. He just got Gen to agree to go on a date with him. Her and I became close on set. I don't have many friends outside of the cast and crew and very few I see off set. Gen was the first girl friend I actually made in Vancouver. She wasn't completely taken by Jared yet, but I had a feeling it wouldn't take long.

"No, we wanted you to be the first to know", I admitted happily, "Big brother? Would you wanna join me and Jensen for breakfast? He's cooking", I offered.

He just laughed, "Jensen? Cooking? I bet that's a sight. However, I think I'll pass little sis. Some other time maybe. I'm suppose to meet Gen soon."

"Don't tell her! I want to", I said quickly and sternly. Jared wasn't going to get to ruin this news for me.

He groaned, "How am I not suppose to tell Gen?"

"Please Jared!", I begged.

"Alright fine. I won't say anything, but you better tell her soon, because if not it might slip."

"Yeah, cause you can't keep your trap shut Padalecki", I snapped.

"Guilty. Well you better get back to making sure Jensen doesn't burn down the building", Jared laughed.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"See ya later alligator", he said and I smiled.

"In a while crocodile", I finished.

He chuckled, "Bye Y/N/N."

"Jared!", I called.

"Yeah?"

"I love you Jar", I said into the phone quietly.

"I love you too little sis. Take it easy on our day off kiddo."

He ended the call. I pulled the phone from my ear and held it in my lap. I took a deep breath.

"How'd it go?" Jensen said from the doorway tossing a kitchen towel over his shoulder.

"Good. Better then I expected actually", I admitted, "Were you ease dropping Ackles?", I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me? Never", he insisted as he scrunched up his face and crossed his arms.

"Mhmm, sure. You're the nosiest person I've ever met Jay. It's alright though, you're still cool in my book", I said to him as I leaned back on the bed supporting myself on my hands and flashing him a sly smile.

"I'm glad. Breakfast is ready."

"You didn't burn the kitchen down", I joked.

"Just because you've never seen me in the kitchen, doesn't mean I don't know how to cook. It just means I'm to lazy to cook."

I just laughed and sat up. I picked up the phone from my lap and tossed it on the bed behind me, "Well lets go enjoy this non-burnt breakfast you've made."

"I never said it wasn't burnt, I just reassured you that I didn't burn down the kitchen", he smirked as he pushed himself off the doorway.

"You wanna go out for breakfast instead?", I asked as I made my way over to him.

"Not really", he said looking down at me as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm enjoying you in my shirt to much. I couldn't bare to see you change. However, I do have cereal."

"Well if you liked me in your shirt, how would you feel if I was out of it?", I asked and quickly stepped back slightly and pulled the shirt over my head and dropped it to the floor next to us.

Jensen was at a loss for words. He just looked me over. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. His arms wrapped around me. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands tangled in my hair and mine tangled in his. He walked us over to the bed and laid me down. His lips moved from mine to my jaw line and on to my neck. My hands were buried in his hair as he made his way down to my collar bone.

I pulled at his shirt and he soon got the message and sat up on his knees and tossed it aside to join the other shirt on the floor. We smiled at each other as he pressed his body against mine. The weight of his body on top of me was comforting. He made his way back down to my neck and sucked on my sweet spot causing me to moan. My hands fumbled between us as I pulled on the strings of his pants and pulled them out of the knot he had managed to put them in.

He stopped kissing but his lips didn't leave my skin for a few moments, then he pulled away and l looked up at him confused as he hovered over me. He stared at me for a few moments. His eyes looked over me and he leaned down and gave me a small peck.

"I think I need some cereal now", he climbed off of me.

I propped myself up on my elbows, dazed and confused. I watched as he re-knotted his draw strings and walked of the room and to the kitchen. Leaving me there breathless, half naked, and still very confused.

"What the hell just happened?" I said to myself.

Did I just get left for cereal? Or was it something deeper? I pushed myself up off the bed and went over and pulled Jensen's shirt from the floor and pulled it over my head then I searched for my phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Gen, we gotta talk. I have something big to tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is kinda short and slow paced. It also takes place one month after the last chapter. Let me know what y'all wanna see happen in the future! Also, thank you all for the feed back and positive comment! Y'all are so awesome!

 

 

"I still can't get over the fact that he left you half naked...for cereal?", Gen said baffled then let out a little laugh.

"It's not funny Genevieve Nicole Cortese! And that was like a month ago, why bring it back up?", I snapped at her. I narrowed my eyes at her crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry Y/N. For some reason it's just funnier every time you tell me, and your the one whose still reeling over it", she giggled and lowered her head in attempts to hid her face.

"It's so not funny either way! And I can't help it! I'm still frustrated over it", I admitted.

Gen and I were currently sitting in my trailer at the studio. Today was one of the only days off I'm going to have for a while but we came to see Jared and Jensen. They were in the middle of shooting so Gen and I decided to hang out in my trailer. Gen and I talk about anything and everything. She's became my all time best friend, aside from Jensen and my brother.

She lifted her head, "It kind of is Y/N/N", she said this time bringing the back of her hand to her mouth to try and hide her smile.

"Who turns down sex for cereal?", I questioned while running a hand threw my hair pushing it back out of my face, "What if it wasn't for cereal? What if he doesn't want to?", I panicked and adjusted my sitting position on the couch, "What if Jensen is having second thoughts? Or what if there is someone else? Or what if-"

Gen cut me off, "Stop! We've been over this like 100 times Y/N/N Jensen is not having second thoughts. Have you guys ever...", she trialed off.

"Well no but-"

"Then there you go!", she smiled and lightly smacked my arm, "He's probably just nervous. I know Jared was the first time we-"

My hands flew to my ears, "AHH! Stop! I don't wanna hear about you banging my brother! Gross!" I shuttered, "And Jensen and I have been together way longer then you and Jared!"

"All couples are different", she winked at me and patted my leg as she got up.

She walked across my trailer and grabbed a bottle of water from the small black refrigerator that sat under the counter. As she shut the fridge there was a knock a my door and Gen walked over and opened it. It was one of my A.D.s Kim. She smiled at us as she came in.

"Hey Kim", I smiled and sat up straighter in my seat.

"Hey guys. Sorry to bother you but", She looked past Gen at me, "Your agent called and wanted me to go over the Con details."

"Alright. Hit me."

Gen and her walked over to the couch and Kim sat in the middle of Gen and I.

"It's going to be crazy, just ask the guys. You'll get tons of crazy off the wall questions. Make sure you think about your answers. You all will board the plane to New York at 5 a.m. tomorrow morning and arrive in New York at 2 P.M.. New York is three hours ahead of here so prepare for that. A car will pick all of you up and take you to your hotel and you have the day to yourselves. Jensen and Jared have a panel Sunday, but you are going to have a panel with Gen as a guest Saturday and you'll be with the boys on Sunday. Along with Photo Ops and autographs, both days."

I looked down at the papers in her lap and blinked. This is a lot to take in and It's very intimidating. Every current member of the cast will be there along with previous members like Matt, Rob, and Rich. I'm really glad Gen is going to be there. She's been on the show in a reoccurring role as the demon Ruby. This is how her and Jared met. 

"Wow this is a...very busy affair", I mumbled as Kim handed me a copy of the itinerary.

"The first ones were a huge hit. So for this one they really jazzed it up", she said excitedly.

I sat back on the couch as Kim and Gen talked about things unrelated to the convention. I was honestly starting to feel nauseous. I was worried about the convention and I was worried about things with Jensen. I let out a sigh and begin to think about how I could make it threw this weekend.

****

A loud banging woke me from my sleep. I sat straight up out of bed and looked around to find the source of the noise. I could feel my hair, which I put up in a pony tail before going to sleep, in a mess on top pf my head from tossing and turning throughout the night. The loud banging continued and I snapped my head to the direction of my bedroom door where it was coming from.

"Y/N? You up? We gotta be leaving and I haven't seen you leave your room", Jared said threw the door.

"Yeah", I groaned and fell back on the bed and covered my face with hands.

I heard my door open, "What are you still doing in bed? Cliff is down stairs and-", his phone began ringing.

I sat back up and fixed my ponytail as Jared answered his phone, "Hello?"

I tossed the covers back and swung my legs over the side and stretched.

"Hey man", Jared said into the phone. I looked over at him and he had a hand on his waist, "I've been ready. It's your girlfriend who isn't even outta bed yet."

I rolled my eyes, "Jared get out. I'll be ready to go in a sec. Go make me some coffee", I told him as I walked over and pushed him towards the door.

"You have to hurry. We'll miss our flight if we aren't out of here in the next 15 minutes", Jared stressed as I pushed him threw the threshold.

"I just gotta change and grab my bag, geez, chill out", I sighed and shut the door.

I sighed and went to stand in front of my mirror. I made sure my hair looked decent pulled up and than I walked over and picked up my bag that was in the floor and tossed it on the bed. I quickly changed from one of Jensen's shirts and a pair of shorts and changed into yoga pants with a flowing white top and slipped on some tennis shoes. I walked around my bed and grabbed my phone and unplugged my charger and shoved it in the side pocket of my bag.

I reached out and picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I grabbed my PINK windbreaker from the hook on the back of my door and grabbed my purse, shoving my cell phone down inside. I gave my room one last look before I walked out, shutting my bedroom door behind me. I was met with an irritated looking Jared. He had his bag over his shoulder as well and two to-go cups in his hands.

"About time you come out", he rolled his eyes and held out a coffee cup.

I took it and yawned, "Shut up. Cliff, Gen, and Jensen are waiting."

I pushed past him and opened to front door of our apartment. Jared locked up and quickly followed me down to the waiting car. Jensen hopped out when he saw us. He greeted us with a big smile. He made his way to the back of the SUV and lifted the hatch-back so we could put our stuff in.

"Good morning beautiful", Jensen said to me as I walked up to him and once I was close enough he kissed my head.

"Good-", Jared cut me off.

"She seems to be in a mood this mornin man, I'd watch it", Jared joked as he tossed his bag in.

"Shut up Jared", I said and rolled my eyes.

I walked around Jensen to go get in the car. I could hear Jensen say, "Really man? It's to early for you two to be fighting."

"We aren't fighting. She's just cranky this morning", Jared said plainly.

"Wonder why?", Jensen chuckled as shut the back and him and Jared made their way around to the side of the car.

I had said "Good Morning" to Cliff and Gen and took my seat in the back of the very spacious three row SUV. Cliff was up front in the drivers seat. We used the passenger seat for things like carry on bags, jackets, and mine and Gen's purse. In the next row Jared and Gen sat in the two separate seats and in the third row was Jensen and I. We all made small talk and I sipped on my coffee. The ride was nice and the coffee and Jensen pulled me from the foul mood Jared had put me in this morning.

Our ride to the airport wasn't to long. Once we arrived Cliff parked the car in the airport garage and we all grabbed our stuff from the front and piled out and made our way to the back of the SUV. Jensen pulled the back open and began to grab and pass out luggage. After he had got it all passed out we made our way inside and to luggage check. Of course along the way we had some people come up for pictures and talk to us, which wasn't bad at all but it was putting us behind. Cliff soon ushered us all to the terminal and we quickly boarded the plane.

Cliff booked all of our tickets. He knew not to seat us all together. Jared and I would kill each other. Jared and Gen were seated towards the front of our section of the plane and Jensen and I were towards the back. Cliff sat in the middle, he didn't wanna be to close to either of us because we always manage to get on the big teddy bears nerves. He usually put in headphones and stays on his phone, but if he is around we make him talk. So he likes to just be left alone on flights.

We all made our way to our, very separate, seats. We stood next to our seats and Jensen began to put our carry-ons in the above cargo hold. He tossed his back pack in first and then turned back to take my purse. Once he tossed that up with his back pack he closed the compartment. I smiled up at him and looked down at me.

"What?", he chuckled as he took his seat.

"Bring back memories?", I asked as I took my seat next to him.

"Oh, you mean the first time we met? Of course it does", he said with wide smile and put his arm around me.

I leaned over on him and put my head on his shoulder, "Look how far we've come since then."

"I can't wait to see how far we have left to go. I love you, you know", he said then kissed my head.

I looked up at him, "I know you do. I love you too."

I reached back and pulled on his t-shirt and pulled him down to kiss me. Jensen smiled into our kiss and pulled away.

"I know you're still tired. I can see it all over your face. Why don't you try and sleep? I'll even let you use me as a pillow", Jensen offered as he cupped my cheek.

I yawned, "What about you? Aren't you tired?"

"I'll be alright", he reassured me.

He leaned down and kissed me again as he ran his thumb over my cheek. I placed my hand on his chest. He pulled away and I put my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He was right I could use a couple of more hours of sleep.

JENSEN'S POV

She put her head back on my shoulder and in no time was out like a light. I looked down at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and calm. I reached down and took her left hand into mine and ran my thumb over her empty ring finger. The love I felt for this woman was something I couldn't put into words. Hopefully one day I could put it into actions.


End file.
